Intertwined Souls
by TruthOfTheMatter
Summary: When the truth pours out, how will Bella's younger sister keep it together as she goes for a whirlwind ride that she can't get out in a world of the unimaginable and ends up further away from her sister than she ever planned to be. Imprint Story. Paul/OC
1. Exile

**I think this is my first imprint story. This story sort of came to me cause I was wondering what would happen if Bella had a younger sister. I know it isn't a original plot, but please read.**

**In this story, Bella's younger sisters' name is Cleo (Thanks to suggestion from my friends). Renee took both of the girls. Bella will still be with Edward, I think. Hope that clears things up for the people reading.**

**Summary: ****When the truth pours out, how will Bella's younger sister keep it together as she goes for a whirlwind ride that she can't get out in a world of the unimaginable and ends up further away from her sister than she ever planned to be. Imprint Story.**

_**Just so people know:**_ Sam is 19. Jared is 18. Bella and Paul are 17. Jacob, Embry, and Quil are 16. Cleo and all the people she meets at school are around 15.

**Chapter One**

_Cleo's POV_

Our mother drove us to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a pale blue colour for miles around. I was wearing my favourite tee -the one that my older sister, Bella, hated. It was a light blue shirt with an adorable little bird and it was wearing a shirt that said 'Chick With Brains'. I don't know why it pisses Bella off so much.

As we got into the plane, I noted to pay my sister back for sending us both to exile, in more than one way, because -unlike my sister -I wasn't an outcast in Phoenix. We both loved Phoenix though. The sun, the blistering heat and the vigorous, sprawling city. We didn't speak for four hours, that was how long it took to get to Seattle. Then we got on a small plane and travelled another hour until we were in Port Angeles. Awkwardness ensured. When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. For the moment it felt cool, relaxing against my skin, while Bella hugged herself with her huge jacket and murmured something about already saying goodbye to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for us with the cruiser. Bella, at least, said she was expecting it. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the -must I say, boring, but good people of Forks. It was one of the reasons Bella wanted her own car. I couldn't disagree with her; she's older, and I didn't want to be seen in the cruiser either, with the red and blue lights drawing unneeded attention for all inside.

Charlie gave Bella an awkward one-armed hug when she stumbled and tripped her way of the plane. "It's good to see you Bells." He said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied her. When he saw me though, the smile wiped off his face and he turned a deathly white colour. "I hoped this wouldn't happen…" he whispered lightly, but still hugged me like he did Bella. "How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." Bella had something against calling Charlie by his first name in front of his face. "Yea, like Bella said, it's good to see you, Charlie."

I only had one or two bags, while Bella had considerably more. She had stocked up on winter clothes once deciding to move to Forks. I -on the other hand -was told at the last minute that I would be going with my sister. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Renee and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. Everything that Bella and I had brought along fit comfortably into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found good cars for both of you, really cheap. Didn't even have to pay for Cleo's car." Bella narrowed her eyes at Charlie, suspicious. "Well, Bella, I got you a truck -a Chevy. Cleo, I got you a Rabbit. Still being fixed though, so you'll have to stick with Bella for a while." I nodded quietly in the backseat of the cruiser.

"Where did you find it?" Bella asked about her to-be-car.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I had great memories when I played with Billy's only son, Jacob, while Bella watched us with a strange glint in her eyes.

From the blank expression on Bella's face, she didn't remember. "No."

I tuned out, staring out the window. Everything was green. It was amazing. I couldn't remember a time I felt so at home. As we went past a road that seemed to go on forever. Near it, half-hidden in the woods close to the road was an extremely large black figure. I turned and watched the figure cock its large canine-like head to the side. It looked like a dog from where I was.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's two-bedroom house that he had bought in the early days of his and Renee's marriage. We got out Charlie's cruiser and Bella stared in awe at the truck that was parked in front of Charlie's - and our -house. As Bella thanked Charlie, I walked silently into the house and went upstairs to Bella and my room. The most annoying part about living with Charlie was the fact I had to share a room with Bella. I gazed at the purple interior of the room as the memories flooded to the front of my mind. Just glimpses of the times I had experienced here as a little kid up to the age of 8, while Bella, close to 11. I picked my bed, the one closer to the window. Bella wouldn't mind, she was use to it. Whenever we went somewhere, I took the place near the window. It's not my fault, it's a habit.

That night, Bella couldn't sleep. Her crying wasn't overly loud, but it kept me awake. The rain drizzled softly outside, calming me as Bella flung her quilt over her head. I sighed and looked absent-mindedly out the window, knowing that tomorrow would make things worse -for both of us. The first day of school was always the worst. In addition, what made it worse was that Charlie had talked non-stop about us to everyone before we came, so Bella and I would be town celebrities. My mouth curled in discomfort as I drifted off to sleep and had the weirdest dream I had ever had before.

I was lying in the middle of the woods near our house. I stood up and before my eyes, two paths materialized. One had a sickly sweet smell of a decaying body mixed with honey, while the other one smelt like a wet dog that had run through a muddy puddle. The ends of both paths were in darkness. "What the hell? Where am I?" Bella was next to me. I hadn't realised that she was there. Wait a minute this was a dream. Why is my controlling, over-protective sister in _my _dream? "Cleo? What is this?" I shrugged my shoulders, confused about this dream as she was.

We both stared at the paths. Bella turned carefully to look at me. "I'll go down the right one; you go down the left one, ok?" I nodded my head shakily and stepped onto the left path. As soon as I did, it lit up like a house near Christmas. The stone road bathed in eerie blue light. "Bella?" My voice sounded strangled. "Yea?" She sounded distant, far away. "Is the path you're lit up now?" The area was silent for seconds that seemed to drag out for centuries. "Yes. It is." That was when my blood went cold and I shot up in my bed.

_Breathe…_ Oh god, I was talking to myself. I laughed mentally at myself, crept out of bed, and went downstairs. I started making breakfast for all three of us. Halfway through making it, Bella stumbled down the stairs, dazed and disorientated, and helped me make breakfast. Bella took over as I set the table. I smiled mutely at the three mismatched chairs and the painfully painted yellow cabinets. Charlie came down just as Bella and I had started eating. He was quiet, nodding when Bella and I said good morning. He was the first to leave.

Bella washed up as I had a quick shower. When I finished, Bella was waiting her in faded red truck. As I stepped in the truck, the smell of tobacco, peppermint and gasoline with an underlining sweet smell of pine that was barely there. I breathed the pine scent in. Somehow, it reminded me of Jacob. I smiled happily, as Bella started the engine.

Bella had no trouble finding Forks High School -the sign overruling the beauty of the surrounding area. It wasn't too school-like -it looked more like a collection of red houses clumped too close together. I stepped out of the stuffy truck cab before Bella had parked the car, finding myself in the drizzly rain. When I did step out, an awful smell assaulted me. It was just like the smell coming from the path that Bella went down in my dream. However, it was stronger. I gagged and almost doubled over. A guy walked over to me and guided me under a awning. "Thanks." I gasped out, trying to breathe in some air that was free of the stench. "No problem. Name's Shaun Diviney, by the way. You new here?" I nodded and smiled weakly at him. "What year you in?" I held up all my fingers to him, unable to speak. "Aw, cool you're in the same year as me and my friends." He sounded overly excited. I looked up at him. He wasn't bad looking. He had brown shaggy hair that came over his blue, almost grey eyes and stood at around 6 feet, tall compared to my 5 feet 4 inches. Two other boys were behind him. They smiled at me and one held his hand out. "Bradie Webb. This is Andrew, or Andy. We're Shaun's friends. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled at Andy. He blushed and looked away.

Bella came up to me. "You ok?" I scrunched my nose up at that question. "Do want me to take you home? I'll have time." I nodded and let Bella lead me to the truck. She helped me in and I could breathe somewhat again. The stink hadn't tainted the air in the cab of the truck yet. I thanked the gods for that. Bella drove silently and dropped me off outside the house. I walked slowly into the house then I lay on my bed, holding my stomach. I felt so sick. Like something was trying to escape from within me. I groaned and curled up into a ball. I stayed the whole day in my bed. I was almost in tears when I heard a car drive up to the house. I could hear someone trudging up the stairs. They opened the door to Bella and my room. It was Charlie. The colour drained from his face completely. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone to call someone. "It's happening." That was all he said before he closed his phone and got me downstairs and into the cruiser.

I couldn't remember the trip in Charlie's cruiser. I probably blacked out on the way, because when I woke up, I was at the Black's house, in one of the bedrooms, with the faces of Charlie and Billy looming over me. "Ah, good. She's awake. I should probably call Sam; tell him to come over so he can explain things to Cleo…" It sounded somewhat like Billy; but weary and older. I blinked my eyes a couple more times and tried to sit up. As I did, the immense pain in my stomach came back. I groaned and went back to the bed. I heard wheels turning inside the house coming towards the door of the room I was in. As the sound got closer, Billy wheeled himself into the room with a glass of water in his hands, on his wheelchair. "Billy. You're in a wheelchair. When did that happen?" My voice was raspy and suddenly my throat almost burned with thirst. He handed me the glass, which I greedily drank before thanking Billy with a small smile. "Long story. I'll tell you later on." I nodded silently.

"Hey Dad! I'm home." A voice called down the hall. Two other voices mingled and yelled a hello out to Billy as well. Billy sighed and wheeled himself out of the room muttering how Jacob being home would make things difficult. All I knew was that I was tired and that tomorrow, I needed to call my best friend in Phoenix, Richelle. She had told me she wanted to know everything. I'd tell her everything. That I was allowed to tell her, knowing how secretive Billy would want me to be. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my headache take over.


	2. Damage Done

**Chapter Two**

_Cleo's thoughts  
__Sam's thoughts  
__**Jared's thoughts  
**__'Paul's thoughts'_

_Jacob's POV_

I got home with Embry and Quil after school. "Hey Dad! I'm home." I called down the hallway knowing where ever he was in the house he would hear me. Embry and Quil yelled a hello out to him as well, before we raided the fridge for drinks and food. I tossed them both a soda and grabbed one for myself, along with a piece of pizza that I ate quickly. All three of us jogged over to the garage and dumped our bags in the corner before continuing to fix the Rabbit. Dad had said that Charlie wanted to buy it for Cleo. I had argued over this, but in the end, dad said that when I finished with Clee's car, he would buy me my own car. So I was cool with handing over the car to Cleo. In addition, Embry seemed to remember Cleo, and all of a sudden wanted to help with fixing the car. Hmmm. Quil helped because the two of us were working on it. It got work done faster, with all three of us working.

We worked on the car until around six when Quil said that his mum was expecting him home for something or other. Embry left soon after saying he'd come back tomorrow to help again with the car after school. As he walked out of the garage, I frowned. Embry showed too excitement that Cleo was coming back. I went back towards the house at around seven. I ate my dinner and watched some television with Billy for a while before going to my room to get some sleep. Boy was I surprised to see a girl in my bed. Not just any girl, but Cleo. I sighed and pulled out the inflatable mattress so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Worst part of this -tomorrow was Tuesday, so I couldn't stay and hang around with Cleo.

_Cleo's POV_

When I woke up, I found that I was still at the Black's house. I pulled my hair back behind me and swung my legs out of the bed. There was a tall boy, sleeping on an inflatable bed on the floor. He moaned in his sleep, mumbled something unpronounceable, and turned over. I stared in shock as I watched Jacob sleep. Jacob, my childhood friend, all grown up. Suddenly feeling mischievous, I held his nose together making him breathe through his mouth.

He gasped for air and his eyes shot open. "Clee? Is that really you?" I smiled and shrugged. He grabbed me around the shoulders and brought me into a tight bear hug. "Jay, you're choking me… please let go." A huge grin graced his face as he pulled me back and looked at me. "You look good." I rolled my eyes. Obviously I was good. I was away from that stink that was called Forks High. He messed my hair up, like he used to do when we were younger. "So, would you like to tell me why you fell asleep in my bed yesterday?" I blushed and bit my lip, trying to remember what Billy had said before I fell asleep. "Well, Charlie drove me down here, I crashed. When I woke up, Billy said I needed to take to someone called Sam." When I said the name Sam, a troubled expression graced Jacob's face.

"What's wrong?" The two worst words I could have ever said at that moment.

He looked at me carefully, choosing his words. "Sam's this… He's like a gang leader here in La Push. He and his groupies -Jared and Paul -they say that their _protectors_. People say he hasn't been the same since his younger sister disappeared when he was 5 years old. You should really associate with him and his friends. He has a bad rep with everyone but the Council. Which my dad is a part of." He sounded exasperated, as if he hated that fact. "So that's why you don't like him?" I was curious to know more now. It was interesting to find out stuff after being gone for so long.

"Jared and Paul weren't always Sam's friends. Sam was supposed to go off to college. He was going to marry his childhood sweetheart, Leah. Then all of a sudden, he quits college, breaks up with Leah, and goes to Leah's cousin, Emily Young. It really hurt Leah. Everyone hated Sam, especially Leah and her younger brother, Seth. Most people have gotten over it now, except Leah." He breathed and I continued to listen.

"One time at school, Jared just didn't turn up. He wasn't friends with Sam, but over the next week, he was always with Sam. Abandoned his friends. Paul was the same. It's just _weird_."

I was still confused about this, but I left it alone. He shook his head and sighed. "Do you want breakfast? Cause if I'm starving, you have to be." Just as he said that, my stomach growled. I smiled and let him pull me upright. He walked to the kitchen in front of me and he headed straight to the fridge, checking for food. He grabbed some eggs, uncooked bacon, and toast. He put the toast straight into the toaster, and looked at me for help with the others. "I don't trust my own cooking." Was he that bad? I walked into the kitchen and started cracking the eggs and putting them on the pan that Jay had out for me. When I finished, Jay and I started eating, because Billy had already left with Harry Clearwater earlier in the morning. Soon after Jacob had finished his breakfast, he needed to go to school. So that left me at his house alone. I picked up some cleaning stuff and started cleaning the house, well, mainly Jacob's room. It was fun in a way. Moreover, I had something to do, since I didn't know if I could get back to Forks by myself.

I was almost finished with cleaning the house when Billy came back with some amazingly tall, shirtless Native American man. Billy introduced him as Sam. My recognition of the name must have shown because Billy sighed. "What has Jake said this time?" I looked down, embarrassed. "Thanks Billy. Come with me, Cleo." Sam spoke up -his husky voice ringing with authority. I couldn't help but follow him. Waiting outside, were two boys -no, men -in similar states of dress. Just cut-off shorts. One of them smiled and introduced himself as Jared. The other guy, obviously Paul, just stared at me. I felt a tug towards him from the pit of my stomach. His eyes flashed towards Sam who briefly nodded, before Paul dashed off. As he ran off, the tug in my stomach became more intense.

Sam and Jared motioned for me to follow them. I followed them all the way to First Beach. All of a sudden Sam turned around to face me. "Have you ever wondered why you look nothing like your parents?" Now that he brought it up, I always had memories where I would put my arm next to Renee's and I'd always frown. Bella fit in perfectly between our parents. I was the odd one of the family. Jet-black hair, honey coloured eyes. In addition, the awkward tan that fit in perfectly in Phoenix, while my sister was the oddball. With what I thought would have been a pained expression I nodded at Sam. "There is a reason. Charlie and Renee aren't your parents. Bella isn't your sister. I just found out, that I'm your brother."

I couldn't see straight. Charlie and Renee had lied to me? Why would they do that? I started shaking uncontrollably. In the distance, I could hear Sam and Jared telling me to calm down. I snarled at them both and got even angrier. They had no right to tell me what to do. I could feel my bones moving and breaking, but there was no pain. Then, my clothes ripped apart and for a second I was naked before my skin disappeared under white and black mattered fur. Confused, I put my muzzle under my front paws.

_What am I?_ Was my first thought.  
_You are just like us. Werewolves._

I heard Sam's voice in my head. I lifted my head up and saw two wolves, one black and the other a light brown colour.

_Sam? Jared?_

Both did a strange nod.

_How do I change back to a human?  
__Think human. Like two legs, writing. On the other hand, if that doesn't work, happy thoughts. I'll go back and get you something to wear. Jared, stay with her for a while._

Sam started running towards the woods. When he came back out again, he was human and wearing another pair of cut-offs. Jared playfully nudged against my side and urged me to go in the woods. He started running before me and we stopped deep in the woods. He phased so he wouldn't here my thoughts. I began to calm down and before I knew it, I was human again and stark naked. Out of nowhere, Sam came out of the woods his hands over his eyes, holding a dress out in front of him. I took it off him and put it on. "I'm dressed, Sam."

"Cool. We can go back to my house. You have great control. Took me ages to phase back." Phase? Weird word if you ask me. Sam put me on his shoulder. "Come on little sis." I grumbled slightly. I could walk, couldn't I? He was worse than Renee was on a cold day.

Sam finally let me down from his shoulder and brought me inside this one-story cosy white house, right near the woods. Jared and Sam walked straight to the kitchen. There was an amazing smell wafting through the house. I followed Jared to the mountain of cookies. "Take one of them…" Jared said, spraying me with cookie crumbs. I threw him a disgusted look and he just shrugged.

"So you're Cleo. Nice to meet you." A soft voice spoke from behind me, gentle and motherly. A woman was behind me. I smiled meekly at her. "Yea, I am." She smiled back at me. "I'm Emily." She opened her arms and invited me in for a hug. Awkwardly, because I didn't know her that well, I hugged her back. "Well you've met the boys. Get some food before they take it all." Jared and Paul were sitting at the kitchen table. Paul looked up at me. I dropped the plate I had. It smashed across the floor, not that I noticed. Everything that mattered to me up to now disappeared. Everything tied me to this gorgeous man standing before me. And for some reason, my god-sent angel, jerked out of his seat and bolted out the back down and into the forest. I almost cried. My lip trembled and my finger were shaky, but not because I was angry. I sank to the floor. Now, all I could feel was pain as shards of the plate cut deep in my legs and hands. I heard so many sounds, but none of them mattered. _Paul ran off, he didn't want you._ A taunting, child-like voice said in the back of my head. For a fleeting moment, I agreed before my walls came down and I started crying. Someone picked me up and took me somewhere. But I didn't care about anything anymore.

Nothing mattered. I cried even harder.

**A/N: I personally think that this chapter didn't go so well. Emily doesn't have scars yet. Thanks to Becca Ariel Black, jblc77, Musik Drache, LunarFairyPrincess1989 and sianybox for reviewing!**


	3. Emily

**Chapter Three**

_Paul's POV_

I watched the plate come down and smash at Cleo's feet. I knew the look on her face. She'd imprinted. I would do anything to fight it. I didn't want her. _Don't you?_ A voice floated into my mind. I shot out of my seat. I had to get away from this. She didn't deserve me. I would let her have a choice. Everything was telling me to stay as I heard her cry, but I made myself run towards the woods, instead of taking down the door and going to her. I jumped off a log and phased mid-jump. My clothes ripped. Oops. I think that was my last set of cut-offs. Oh well, I wouldn't be changing back to a human for a while.

I started running as fast as I could. I couldn't go back now. Canada. That's where I would go. _She needs you, Paul._ Sam phased, trying to get me to come back. He showed me his memory of Cleo falling to the floor and crying as I left. It stopped me in my tracks. I knew that even if I wanted to give her a choice, I couldn't hurt her… I honestly couldn't. I whined loudly. The images tugged mercilessly at my heartstrings. Nothing would change that.

Sam sighed and phased back after he realised that I wasn't coming back. I started running again. I'm not sure how long I ran for. A couple days, probably. Then Jared phased in. _Are you happy with ruining her life? Sam's gonna kill you for hurting his sister. _He growled at him. Images flashed before me. Cleo lying in bed, screaming my name. Cleo sitting between Emily and Sam silently crying.

_Stop it Jared. She deserves a choice._

_Even if she had a choice, she would have chosen you, you fucking idiot._

He was right. I had to get back to Cleo. And fast.

_Emily's POV_

Cleo was looking horrible. She had only been here little less than a week and the bags under her eyes were beginning to look like bruises, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. I tried comforting her. Nothing worked. Bella asked if she could come down a couple times. Billy and Charlie had said no. She'd taken it really hard that Cleo wasn't her sister. She'd screamed at Charlie and threatened to move out and back to Phoenix. Drastic, or what? Same day that Bella called asking if she could come down Jared had Paul come back. He didn't get here for a few days though. As soon as he got here, he put some shorts on and kicked me out of the room. Disgruntled as I was from being kicked out of a room in my own house, Paul needed to talk to her. I heard a crash from inside the room. Oh god. I hope that wasn't my favourite lamp. My mouth creased into a frown. Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I could help but smile at him. He gently pressed his lips against mine. "Fuck! Cleo that hurt!" Paul yelled from inside my second bedroom. Sam and I stopped kissing and ran to the bedroom. Cleo was crying on the bed and Paul was cussing while holding his broken nose.

Sam ordered Paul outside. He looked like he could murder. Paul got outside quietly and Sam's anger boiled over. "I don't care if your part of the pack and you're my sister imprint! You don't leave her like that." Sam snarled viciously. I ran to him to try and calm him down. "Sam. Sam, calm down for me honey." His shaking got worse as she stared Paul down. Jared tried to pull me away from Sam. I held my ground and put my hands to Sam's face. "Come on, darling. Calm down." It didn't help. He growled one last time before he phased. I screamed as his claws cut through the left side of my face like butter. I fell to the ground, with blood sliding down my neck. I struggled to stay conscious as Sam phased back and Paul and Jared had run over to me. Even Cleo was there. I tried to open my mouth, but it hurt too much. I blacked out.

**A/N: It's extremely short, but it's a filler chapter. Super sorry for it being this short, but I didn't know what to put next…. Thanks to jblc77, Musik Drache and rachbehappy for reviewing Chapter 2!**


	4. Shivering Anger

**Chapter Four**

_Cleo's POV_

Sam used a weak version of the voice he used on me earlier to get me to come out of the Black's house together. Unwanted tears streamed down his face as he told me to call an ambulance. Blood was welling at her wounds, her mouth was hanging open, and she lay limp in Sam's arms. Soon after I called, an ambulance screamed its way towards Sam and Emily's house. They went in the ambulance, while Jared, Paul, and I piled into Jared's car and followed slightly slower to the hospital so not to be caught by Charlie when we went to Forks hospital.

Oh god, we had to go into the hospital. I wished that I looked like I did before I had phased. Sitting next to me with his arm draped over me in the back seat of the car, Paul suddenly seemed huge to me. He looked down, confused. "Cleo, why did you get smaller and not as built?" I took the 'not as built' as an insult. He smiled weakly at me. "You know what I mean…"

"I just wished I looked like I did before I phased, so people wouldn't ask me why I looked different. Why, can't you do that?" He shook his head, smiling. "Nope, must be a girl wolf thing." I smiled as I pressed my face into his shirt, breathing in his smell. I had given into the imprinting, because I knew I couldn't survive without Paul. He gripped me tighter and whispered that I was his magical wish girl. Jared groaned from the driver's seat. "Can't you two shut up?" He almost banged his head on the wheel as Paul and I laughed our heads off. "Oh, you'll be like this when you imprint, Jared. Then we'll tease you." Paul murmured. Thanks to wolf hearing, Jared heard him.

Lucky, we turned into the hospital and parked right then. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding when Jared only mumbled something under his breath. Paul helped me out the car and towered above me when we walked into the hospital. Sam was waiting in the foyer, his head in his hands. I went straight to him. My brother needed me and desperately. "Cleo. What if she leaves me? I couldn't bear that…" Colour drained from my face as I heard Sam's horse voice. I could never image Paul leaving me. Paul noticed that I wasn't ok and pulled me into his lap and enveloped me in a boiling hug.

***~***~***

We'd been waiting hours for Emily to come out of surgery. It wasn't plastic or anything like that. Just to stitch up her wounds. The nurse came out and said that she'd be left with scars. Sam looked horrified that he had caused his imprint that much damage. The nurse looked disapprovingly at Sam, obviously thinking that he was horrified that she would have scars. He was. But for different reasons that she was thinking. Sam buried his face in his hands and let out a dry sob. The nurse's face softened. "Be glad the bear didn't kill her dear, she's amazingly lucky to have lived." Lucky. Yea right. A bear didn't maul her at all. A shape-shifting werewolf would be more appropriate. When Emily finally came out of surgery at around one in the morning, only Sam was let in to see her. When he came back out again, his eyes looked hollow, empty. I didn't want to see him like this. "Sam, stay with Emily. We'll take care of patrol." His nodded wearily and almost ran back to Emily's room.

"Come on, we've got patrol." I whispered to Paul who groaned underneath me. Jared had gone to patrol hours ago, and it was our turn to change over. We got outside and Paul, looked painfully upset. "Sorry. I've got to make you upset or angry." He took a deep breath in and closed in his eyes. "I never imprinted on you. I hate you. I wish you never existed." His voice cracked as I saw red. Deep down, I knew it wasn't true, but I couldn't stand him saying that. I shook while Paul ran a distance away from me and phased. Right before I phased, I collapsed. That _really_ helped the phasing process. I fell over, scratched my legs and stomach, and then phased. At least I still healed quickly. My anger faded as I ran alongside Paul. I could feel the wind blowing my fur around. I barked out a laugh and lightly shook my head when we finally finished patrol. I phased right near my house. Sam had talked to the leeches that lived near Forks, asking if I could go to Forks High School. Just my luck that the freshman classes in La Push High School was jammed packed.

I climbed my way up to my window. Slightly awkward, trying not to be caught by the neighbours, since I had ripped my clothes up when I phased. I got into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I thanked the heavens above it was a cold day, or I would have been sweating my ass off. I jumped down a couple of stairs and made a beeline for the fridge. As I ate a pizza, I checked the wall clock. Holy shit! It was one in the morning. I shrugged and when back upstairs and crashed almost straight away. I probably slept a couple of hours before my phone rang. I groaned and, still half asleep, I answered my mobile. "Yea? Clee Swan speaking." '_Now, I thought you said you were gonna called me when you first got to Forks, darling?'_

I shot up in bed. "Chelly?" I heard a laugh on the other side of the line. _'Yea. Who else is your best friend from the almost forgotten Phoenix?'_My mouth twisted into an uncomfortable frown as Richelle mentioned Phoenix. _'So, how are you? Any cute guys…?' _I smiled, feeling good to hear Richelle's voice again. To hear something familiar. "Well, there's one in particular…" I could almost see her nodding with enthusiasm on the other side. _'Yea… And? What's the lucky guys' name?'_ "Paul." I blushed profusely as I said his name. Sam told me I would be like this for a while, and it might be worse for Paul and me because we were double imprints. I couldn't wait until we could go to the same school. My heart ached so badly even right now.

Richelle and I talked for around about another 20 minutes before she said that she had to go to school. I closed my phone and walked down the stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Bella ran to me and hugged me around the neck. She smelt horrible. Now that I come to think of it, so does our bedroom. I gritted my teeth as I thought of leeches. Probably the ones that live in Forks near us. Damn them.

***~***~***

I scrunched my nose in disgust as my body ached for some sleep. Gladly, there were no Cullen's in my year, but their horrible smell was trailed all over the bloody school. Bradie was sitting next to me. "Go to sleep Cleo. I'll take notes for you and make sure you don't get caught." I whispered thanks to him and closed my eyes to try to get some sleep.

I grumbled as Bradie poked me several times. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw Mr Kelly, my English teacher, glaring at me. "Err. Hello, Mr Kelly. I'll just take myself to the Principal's office." I stood up nervously as Mr Kelly nodded and opened the door for me. He used the school phone to call the Principal to say that I was coming. I walked down the silent and empty hallways alone. On the way, I met the bronze haired Cullen with Bella. He'd be good-looking if he wasn't a leech. We both scrunched our noses at the horrible smell. We mutually nodded. I had found out that he was the mind reader. _Hurry up, bloodsucker. I know she's your 'singer'. Don't suck her dry._ His face hardened, and he nodded gravely before helping Bella to the nurse. I hope she didn't know about what he really was. I heard a slight growl from further down the hall. Oh, right. He can read minds. I smiled happily and laughed loudly, the sound echoing down the halls. I almost skipped my way to the Principal's office, glad that I had pissed off the mind-reading bloodsucker. It had made my day, and no matter what happened now, nothing could ruin my day.

***~***~***

Ok, maybe a couple of things could. "I'm calling your father, Miss Swan." That was the sentence that totally ruined my day. I glared at Mr Clancy, who had sentenced me to my pre-mature death. He stared mercilessly back. _Note to self. Change last name to Uley. That will make Charlie upset and will let me move out of Charlie's house and into La Push for next year._ I nodded glumly while thinking about what I should do. I couldn't go back to La Push permanently. Not yet anyway. I sighed. Things were so _hard._I still had to keep up the persona as if I'd never phased. This meant going to La Push to see Jake, not Paul. Moreover, they were next-door neighbours. I'd have to go to the Black's house just aching to run next door and see Paul. That would be agonising. But I would have to go through that if I wanted a car. The Rabbit. Adorable little thing, it is. I saw Embry and Jacob working on it once when I was on patrol.

Anyway, Charlie came in a couple minutes later with a grave look on his face. This was the first time I'd seen him since I started phasing. A shiver of anger ran down my body. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable as I stood up with a smirk on my face. "Let's go home, _father._" I lead the way to Charlie's cruiser. Once we were in the car, he turned to face me. "What did you do, Cleo?" I turned instinctively away. "I fell asleep in class."

"Cleo, you can't just fall asleep in class! You need an education. If it happens again, I'll make sure you go back to Phoenix and never see Forks or La Push again." Heat rushed through my body at his threat. I almost let the wolf within escape. I yanked the door opened and started running for the woods near the school. I shook violently as I ran, and in the distance, I could hear Charlie yelling at me to come back. I reached the edge of the woods, stripped quickly, and phased. I ran wildly all the way to La Push. I was too angry to phase back so I waited in Paul's backyard. Oh, did I mention? While I was waiting, I _might_ have almost given Paul's granddad a heart attack… At least he knows about the wolf thing. He was one himself. James sat next to me as I closed my eyes and put my paws over my muzzle, waiting for Paul to come home from school.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Took a little longer to produce because school came back and totally ruined my writing schedule. :) Damn school..... Next chapter coming as soon as possible**


	5. The Rabbit

**Chapter Five**

_Cleo's POV_

Paul took a long time to get home. I mean a really long time. On the other hand, maybe I just got out of school early. Hmmmm. Anyway, when Paul finally got home, he had a glum look on his face. "Stupid Charlie. Didn't bloody know where Cleo was…." He swore under his breath, but then saw me lying on the lawn. He grinned like a maniac and ran over to me. He kissed the top of my head. I never wanted this to end, so I pushed my head against his chest. He just sat near me and for those few moments, I was in heaven. Until of course, Paul's grandad decided to throw me a dress and told me to phase back and get changed into the dress he threw me. Ruined the moment, he did.

I carried the dress between my teeth and phased back where no one could see me. I shimmied the dress on, which was obviously too small. Damn the dress. "Uh… Paul?" Silence for a few seconds as I waited. "Yea, Clee?" His husky voice floated over in my direction. I closed my eyes as his voice washed over me. "I'm gonna go home and get something that fits me." I took off the dress and threw it in Paul's direction. I phased once more and jumped easily out of the scrub. Paul stood shocked with the dress hanging from his shoulder. I barked out laughter while he shook his head at me, after getting over his shock. "See yak later, Clee."

I started running in the direction of what I thought was my house –for the moment at least. It was easy enough to figure which way was home. Follow the bloody bad smell. Took me at least two minutes or so, at top speed might I add, to get back home. I phased back in the backyard and dashed inside for my room. I hope that Bella isn't home…. I slammed the door after me. Phew. Everything clear. I put on some skinny dark blue jeans, a plain red crop top, and my favourite black converse. I get downstairs and get something to eat. Perfect. Hotdogs. I made some more for Charlie and Bella, wrapping them and leaving them on the kitchen table.

When I get outside, I'm confronted with Jake. It's nice that he's here and all… but I sorta wanna get back to Paul. "Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" He shuffled his feet into the ground, embarrassed. It was slightly cute. He grabbed my hand and led me down the road a little bit. There, in all its glory, was the Rabbit. _My_ Rabbit. It was amazing. Touched up, but amazing. New, glossy paint, the exhaust –shockingly –in the shape of a heart. I ran over to Jacob and enveloped him in a hug. "I think that you're the best friend I could ever have. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" He grinned bashfully as I jumped up and down in front of him. Moments later, the keys were dangled before my eyes, begging me to put them into the ignition. I couldn't say no, could I? I jumped into the driver's seat, with Jacob, getting in next to me. "Let's go!"

Five minutes later, I think he was regretting those words. I got out of the driver's seat, and started walking to his house. A couple paces into my journey, I realised that Jake hadn't got out of the car yet. I walked back and found him, still gripping tightly to his chair. "Jake," I ask carefully. He jerks out of his trance. "I'm not that bad if a driver am I?" His brows knitted together as he tried to think of an answer. He responded very cautiously. "Well, let's just say, I'm never riding in a car that you're driving ever again." I laughed loudly, loudly enough to bring Paul out of his house. Jacob's face darkened considerably. "What do you want, Long?" He spat. Paul lifted his hands peacefully. "Nothing that involves you. Cleo, I need to talk with you, though."

I turned to Jake with a face that had 'sorry' written all over it. He shrugged hopelessly. God, this was annoying. Mental note to self; slowly remove wolf-self shield, and distance self from Jake. I put on a show of slowly but angrily following Paul. When he finally shut the front door behind us, he slung his arm over me and whispered in my ear, the most unromantic thing I have ever heard. "We have to patrol now." Fate seems to hate me. Seems like Fate's human form is my older brother…

**A/N: Another super short chapter. I'm really sorry. I'll try REALLY hard next time for a longer chapter. Thanks to jblc77, Musik Drache, Aoi Nami-chan, Draenei and CourageToStandAlone for reviewing on the last chapter. You guys encourage me!!**

**I'll try to update soon, Skye!**


	6. Meeting The Cullens

**Chapter Six**

_Cleo's POV_

I took a deep breath in and thought of the horrible smell that radiated from the Cullen's. A deep growl ripped out from my chest as my body rippled and changed into the animal within. Paul, who had already phased, gave me a lopsided look, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He cocked his head to the side.

_Cleo, did you mean to change into a kitten?_

I looked at myself via Paul's mind. Aww, shit! How did this happen? Ok. Think, Cleo. I just let the animal out without getting that angry. Oh, right. Anger is the key. Ok. Think of a wolf. The wolf. White and with occasional black fur. I felt myself transforming once again. This time, into the wolf. I shook my head and tensed my legs, ready to spring into a run. Paul noticed and started running. I howled in delight as I ran alongside him. While we were on patrol, I smelt one of the Cullen's. Paul and I both skidded to a stop as we approached the putrid smell.

I don't think Paul noticed, but I could smell something other than a vampire. Something familiar. Like flowers. Lilies and freesias, I think. Wait, that was what Bella smelt like. Oh crap. Laced with the smell of that Edward Cullen. Why is Bella so dangerous? We got close enough to be able to see the two of them in the middle of a small clearing.

_Wait, isn't that Bella, your sister?_

I nodded, but paused, trying to hear into Bloodsucker and Bella's conversation. **(It's not in the book, I know. However, I needed this scene. Therefore, I'm going with what I remember from the movie. Sorry if people don't like this particular bit.)**

"I know what you are…" Bella's voice was faint and starting to crack.

"Say it. Out loud." _Oh, crap…._ I thought. His head turned in our direction.

"Vampire. You're a vampire." Bella's confession of what Cullen was jerked his attention back toward my sister. She's figured it out. One step closer, and she'll figure out about me.

_This is a dangerous situation, _I thought to Paul. He phased back, concerned and swore loudly when he realised he'd forgotten cut-offs. We _are_ imprints, but I still covered my eyes securely, blushing profusely. He started running like a lunatic towards his house. It was funny. He got to a good speed, pushed himself off a log, and phased into his wolf form. I tried the same thing, but changing into whatever animal my body wanted to phase to. It worked and I felt the strange transformation of turning into a pure white eagle with black wing tips. I flew high above, joyful that I could change into anything.

Carefully, I landed on my window sill. The window was open so I hopped my way in and phase on my bed. It wasn't such a good idea, because as soon as I phased back to a human, my felt the need to throw up. Dashing to the toilet, I threw up. Did I eat corn? I really need to cut back on my naked adventures, because that was when Charlie decides to use the toilet and finds me naked while I'm throwing up the content of my stomach. Needless to say, Charlie ran out quickly, covering his eyes and muttering something about not needing to see his daughter naked. Moments later there was a loud crash and Charlie cussing loudly.

I got back to my room, and got out another fresh set of clothes for me to wear. I was going downstairs when I remembered that I'd left my car over at Paul's. Sighing, and wondering how stupid I could be and I flipped open my phone to text Paul.

_Hey  
__Left my car ova ur place. Can you drop it off?  
Love, C_

I sent the text and maybe around 20 minutes later I found Paul waiting on the front door, with my keys dangling from his fingers as Jacob had done earlier in the day. I smiled warmly and hugged him. However, when I looked behind him, Bella was there with a critical look on her face. This couldn't look good. I leaned closer into Paul's ear. "Paul, Bella is here. You'd better leave." Thanks to wolfy hearing, I could speak so softly that Bella didn't hear me.

After Paul had left, Bella started talking to me. Not that I was listening that well. "So are you gonna come with me?" Not really knowing what she was saying, I just nodded and we got into her truck. I closed my eyes and let Bella drive. The windows were open, the way we both liked them. I could smell the trees, everything. I smiled as i caught a faint wiff of Sam and Jared. They must be on patrol. Bella drove into the woods on a small lane that winded up one of the mountains. Near the top in a large clearing, was a gorgeous white house. Everything was amazing except for the smell. The Cullen's house. All eight of them were inside. Two came out and introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme. They looked so young. Well, they were vampires after all. Carlisle gave me a calculating look and I smiled nervously.

Bella had told me something about all of the vampires. It was nice to have inside info on them. Carlisle was the doctor, with a lot of control over his thirst, I would imagine. Esme was his wife. Bella didn't know much about her. The other six pretended that they were either fostered or adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Edward, obviously Bella had a lot to say about him. The lonely guy in the family.

Alice, the lonely girl in the family. She'd once been "going out" with Jasper. From what I'd heard at La Push werewolf central, Jasper had found another mate, and had pushed Alice aside, leaving her alone. She was a little depressed after that happened.

Rosalie. The one who could make a super-model feel insecure about her looks.

Emmett, the beefy strong one who always had a smile on his face.

Jasper, the empath. The second newest edition to the family. He always looked like he was in pain when I see him at school. Maybe having everyone else's blood-lust put on you via the empathy link wouldn't help a whole deal.

Last but not least, Diana. The newest addition that the Cullen family had acquired. No problem with blood-lust evidently and the only Cullen to have brown-black eyes.

This family was an odd sort. Nevertheless, they all fit in together like a 1000 piece jigsaw. Took you a long time to figure how it fits together, but in the end it does. Carlisle and Esme invited us inside and as we stepped in the smell of freshly made pasta and a nice Caesar salad assaulted my senses. The smell washed over me and I swallowed as little air as I could, so I wouldn't get too hungry. Edward was walking down the stairs when we came in and he smiled and walked tensely towards Bella as if he was expecting something bad to happen. But, we were in a house of vamps. "Can I tell her, Edward? Can I tell Cleo?" Bella was looking brightly up at Edward, whose face was scrunched up. The Alice girl decided that then was the time to dance into the room.

"I've already seen it Ed. We may as well tell her. I can't see it now… but I've seen it."

Edward turned slightly towards Alice. "She already knows, Alice. I talked to her at school one time." Bella scrunched her nose up, realising that I had found out before her. Alice looked shocked; she must not have seen that coming. Her mouth slid into a frown as a blank look came across her face.

"I can't see anyones future." Edward glanced over at me. I think my eyes deceived me, because i swear Edward sent a cheeky grin in my direction. Rosalie and Diana chose that moment to come out of the kitchen. Edward looked over at them. "Diana, Rosalie, can you please take Cleo out somewhere? Please?"

Diana cocked her head to the side while looking at Edward. He nodded a couple of times. Rosalie went the easy way. "No. I refuse to go with that mu…" Diana had gripped onto Rosalie's arm, stopping her from saying anything else.

My heart stopped when Rosalie almost spoke of what I was. Bella turned in my direction; a confused expression on her face. "Cleo? Is everything all right?"

**It sounds like a bad ending to the chapter…. But I didn't know how else to end it. I've put up some links to photos on my profile. The pics are what I imagined the characters in this story to look like. Most of them aren't the actors that are used in the movies. If you look, and don't like, well, I'm sorry, I can't please everyone and this is just what I thought they would look like. I hope you guys liked the chapter :S **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks for reading, Skye**


	7. Diana's Story

I own nothing, except the storyline, Cleo, Diana and Richelle. And maybe Shawn, Bradie and Andy. Too bad Shawn, Bradie and Andy are real people :\

**Chapter Seven**

_Cleo's POV_

I clenched my fist in anticipation. Would I have to tell Bella? I didn't plan on telling her… well, ever. Unless someone from the pack imprinted on her. A small smile graced my lips. "I'm ok. I'm just a little hungry, that's all." In addition, it's not every day that you're in a house that a coven of vampires lives in. Edward tensed slightly, only so much that the other vampires could see, as well as me. Bella didn't notice at all. He seriously needs to stop reading my thoughts…

We sat down at a table. The food looked delicious. Only two plates were set out. So they were planning to tell me… however, Edward hadn't told them that I was wolf. But Rosalie knew. Rosalie was sitting across from me, with a murderous look on her face. What was up with her? I'd never even talked to her before, but she already hated me. Diana was sitting next to me, smiling reassuringly. _Don't worry_, she mouthed to me.

Bella had already started eating. She politely commented on how lovely the food was, slowly taking small bites. I wasn't as graceful. I hadn't eaten since lunch, and I was stuffing my face. The smallest smile played across Edward's face. _Go away_, I thought with a lot of malice. He cocked his head to the side a little and rested his head of his hand.

Diana was showing me around the house. "So these are out graduation caps. It's sort of a running joke. We move around so much, from town to town, school to school, that we keep track of it this way." As she told me, I gazed at so many graduation caps. The Cullen coven had been together for this long? Amazing.

* * *

"Alice's room." It was a sleek, designer room with all the latest trends by the looks of it.

"Carlisle's office." Office? More like a library filled to the ceiling with millions of books.

"Edward's room." It was a bright room, white with many shabby books and case upon case of CD's.

"Rosa's and Emmett's room." Clean, to say the least.

"Esme and Carlisle's room." The door was closed unlike the previous rooms.

"And finally, Jasper's and my room." It was a nice room, a faded blue colour, with a couple of pictures hanging off the wall. I walked up to one. It was a picture of a family. A father type figure, a mother type figure and two girls. One around Diana's age, the other maybe two years or so younger.

Diana came up behind me. "That's my family. Well, they _were_ my family…" She looked sad.

"When did you lose them?"

"It's a long story. If you want to hear it, you may as well get comfortable." She pointed over at the couch. I sat down and looked over at Diana expectedly.

"I was born on the 2nd of October, 1938 in Romania. I don't remember much of my younger years, but they were happy. When I was 3, my sister, Elizabeth, was born. She was a little brat. Two years after that, we moved to Dallas, America. Things were… normal –teenage normal that is – until I hit 16. I met a girl, who looked my age called Maria. I thought she was amazing. She had beautiful dark hair, shocking red eyes, and pale white skin. She looked perfect. She said that she wanted me to join a group of hers. I… I agreed. I was so young then, young and stupid. She bit me, turned me into what I am now. But… I wasn't in a safe place. She bit me in my home, and just left me there, told me to find her when I'd changed. The pain was excruciating."

"And once I'd changed… I was so… so thirsty. Instincts took over me and I went to the nearest supply of blood – my sister. Once I had a drink, I couldn't stop… I drained her dry. Mum came in and saw Beth dead, and me sitting next to her with ruby red eyes and blood all over my face. She knew straight away, what I was. Romanian people and their suspicions." She dry laughed, and then continued.

"She screamed. My mother that is. I was still in blood frenzy, and it the next instant, I had snapped my own mothers' neck. I never knew what happened to Dad. I never saw him again. Last I remember of him, he'd left Mum, walking out a week before I was changed."

"I went to find Maria after that. My family's murders were splashed over all the front covers of newspapers. No one suspected me. They thought the murderer had taken me, and then killed me. Maria took me in. She said she'd just lost one of her most loved generals for her newborn army. She said that I held potential. I could control my thirst, so, I was in charge of changing humans into newborns for the army. It was horrible. I had to look after them in the change too, making sure they didn't expose us. I had to go through every single change. I started going insane. Instead of changing someone, I'd mangle their bodies to a pulp. I'd drain them dry. Everything that I was doing reminded me of that first night I was a vampire. Maria thought that we'd become too public, that there were too many killings. She decided that I wasn't needed anymore."

"And then, Jasper came along and saved me." Diana looked up and smiled at Jasper. He had come to their room while I was intently listening to Diana's story. "He once used to be part of Maria's army. He'd heard off his friends that Maria was trying to start it back up again. I was just about to be killed, and he changed the emotions of the executioner to make sure he didn't kill me. He saved my second life."

Jasper looked down at Diana with a warm smile. Their looks of love reminded me instantly of Paul. A pang suddenly hit me, and a felt a tug in what I thought was the direction of La Push. Jasper looked over at me, with a weak smile on his face. I instantly felt calmed. "Empathy?" I asked. He nodded then stood up at human pace. He bowed, kissed Diana on the cheek, and walked out of the room. "He's very gentlemanly," I stated. A rich laugh came from Diana's mouth, surprising me, as I was expecting a high-pitched laugh. "He just has to go hunt. He isn't in perfect control of his thirst, not like the rest of us are. He didn't know Bella was coming."

I nodded. That was understandable. I didn't exactly want to plan my sister's funeral.

Diana cocked her head to the side. "I can tell you don't approve of Edward and Bella." I grimaced. Of course I wouldn't. My sister, even if she is my adopted sister, is going out with a vampire. Any sane person would have run away by now, let alone have talked to the vampires and become friends with one of them.

Then again, who said I was sane?

* * *

After we had said our goodbyes, Bella and I clambered into the truck. We were halfway home went my phone vibrated in my lap and started ringing.

_I'm reaching out. I'm reaching out. I'm reaching out to get to you. Sweet heart, Here's the sweet part it's five AM. And your lips are still amazing. But they they can't stop Me from falling Off the rooftop singing._

I picked up my phone quickly, Bella turning off the radio as I did so.

**Hey Cleo. This is Andy.**

"Oh Hey Ands. Whatcha calling bout?"

**Bradie, Shawn and I were thinking of getting together to go somewhere. Wanna come with?**

"Ummm. What exactly does 'somewhere' entail?"

**Haha. Smart girl. Seedy part of town. Haha. Nah we were thinking of going to the movies. Tomorrow sound good to you?**

"Yea tomorrow sounds cool. What time?"

**5pm. Don't be late. Shawn'll go ape shit if you're late. Bye.**

I laughed as I cut the phone call. Bella just looked at me strangely while shaking her head.

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took such a bloody long time to upload. I'm finally on school holidays, so hopefully I'll be able to write more often. Keep reading, my friends.**_

_**Skye.**_

_**P.S. - Can any Aussie's reading this get my little joke on Short Stack? PM me if you do :)**_


	8. A Howling Movie

**Chapter Eight**

_Cleo's POV_

Once I finally finished curling my hair, I grabbed my car keys and told Bella I was going to the movies. Her mouth pursed to a frustrated line. She nodded as I walked out the door. I was proud of my appearance. I had found one of my older shirts, black with silver and gold skulls and crosses on it. That with my shabby black sneakers, and a pair of dark skinny jeans and smoky makeup with curly hair, I looked like I belonged on one of those lame vampire shows. You know, I could have been Katherine Pierce's twin sister.

I met the three boys outside the movies, and wide grins were on all three faces. Brady waved from behind the other two as Andy hugged me and then Shawn draped his arm around me. "So, my little punk rocker, which movie shall we watch?"

I glanced over at the advertisements, and my eye latched onto a poster that had a huge canine growling.

"That one." I pointed at the poster with determination, and also a bit of a challenge in my voice, considering it was MA and we were only just old enough to see it. Shawn laughed. "I thought you'd pick that one. So we already bought your ticket." Andy dug into his wallet and gave me the slightly scrunched piece of paper. I examined it. Call of the Night. What an unimaginative name that was.

It was half way through the movie. At the moment, it was at a really gory scene, where the towns people had just found someone dead in the middle of the night, entrails torn out, hanging from the top of the church. Lovely image, isn't it?

My thoughts jerked back to the movie as an ear-splitting howl echoed in the cinema. I was the only one in the cinema that seemed to visibly flinch. Brady glanced over at me. "You ok?" He looked genuinely worried. Shawn was stuffing his face with popcorn. Andy was throwing skittles at the row in front.

"Yea, sensitive ears. The howl was a bit much, that's all." He nodded and went back to watching the movie. I set my eyes on the screen as well. A Hollywood version of a werewolf loped onto the screen. I scoffed at its feral appearance and its patched fur. A person a row in front turned around and glared at me.

The wolf glanced up at the moon, distant and cold. Its head cocked to the side, before it whined, then created a howl from deep within its chest. The camera swooped upwards, like a typical movie, and finished with the credits rolling in front of an image of a full moon. People started filling out. As we walked out, Shawn was pretending to be one of the wolves. As other people looked at us weirdly, the rest of the people who had just been in the film laughed with us.

"It wasn't that long of a film…" I sighed as we walked towards the car park.

Andy laughed. "Are you kidding? It went for two and a half hours!"

We all said goodbye to each other and started to walk towards our cars.

All of a sudden, a guy walked in front of me, blocking my way to my car. "Hey sweet heart. How you going?" He looked seedy, with his dark eyes, crappy clothing, and a big leather jacket. I made myself shrink just a bit, to make it look like I was scared. A crude smile slid across his face. "Why don't you come with me? You can have some fun…"

Bile rose in my throat as I thought of 'fun', which the guy was trying to get me into. I was disgusted that he thought I was dumb enough to do that with him. A shiver ran up my spine, and I started to shake uncontrollably, growling as I did so. I tried to control my anger, and in doing so, slammed the guy into the closest car, with unknown strength. I brought his ear close to my mouth. "I won't do any of that shit with you, you stupid lout. If I find out that you do this to anyone else, I will hunt you down and make sure you don't do it again. Comprendo?" His eyes were wide with fear as he nodded to what I said. I smirked at him and let go of him. He fell to the ground and scurried up, before running off, glancing back every hundred metres or so.

I took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed myself and the shaking slowed down a bit.

A hand slung around me. "That was amaz- ooph!" I elbowed the person in the gut. I turned around quickly to see who it was. Shawn was on his knees, holding his stomach. He pointed at me shakily. "I gotta admit you have strength, and accuracy." I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Could've been worse," I confided in him. He scoffed. "I could have gotten you in the balls…" I laughed. He visibly whitened and nodded, agreeing with me. I helped him to his car. "You sure you're ok to drive?"

He nodded, got into his car, and drove off. I sighed, walking back to my own car. He would start asking question. I unlocked the door and clambered in. Before I started up the engine, I slammed my head into the driver's wheel. How stupid could I be? Any closer and I might have phased, revealing the pack.

I needed to come up with a cover story, and fast. I watched crime shows and picked up some moves? No, that wouldn't work. I worked out? I laughed mentally at that. He wouldn't fall for that one in a million years. His dad owned Fork's only gym. I learnt some martial arts when I was in Phoenix? Perfect. I hoped that that would do the trick and keep him off the trail. If not, I damn hope Jared is gay, and imprints on him…

Ok, so I don't see that happening. I just hoped that my excuse for being able to scare the shit of out that guy would work.

"Hi Cleo." Bella greeted me as soon as I walked in the door. I lifted a hand, letting her know that I'd heard her. "You ok?" I made an odd sound, which was practically 'go away, I don't want to talk right now' in Cleo talk. Obviously, Bella doesn't know Cleo talk. She followed me up the stairs. When I sat down on my bed and took my shoes off, she sat directly opposite from me. "I know something is up, Cleo. You know you can trust me."

I took a breath in and shook my head. "You see, that's the thing. I can't trust you with this. Even if I could, _I can't tell you…_" I turned my back to her as I walked to the door.

"Cleo. Don't push me off like that. You _can_ tell me stuff. I'm your older sister…" Her voice was strained, worried.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I don't have an older sister. I only have an older brother. Remember? I'm a Uley. Not a Swan. At least your family loved you enough to keep you." I walked straight out the door and skipped down the stairs before going to the front door and slamming in behind me. I climbed into my car. I wasn't sure where I was going yet. I'd find out when I got there.

**A/N: Ok for any offended by me saying, "Lame vampire shows" then automatically mentioning Katherine Pierce, its Cleo's point of view. She's a werewolf. So what do you think she's gonna say about the vamps?**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want to. The more reviews, the more motivated I am to continue the story, and hopefully the faster it will be uploaded.**


End file.
